Fighting Alloy Team
and Mario fighting a team of Alloys.]] The Fighting Alloy Team (謎のザコ敵軍団, Nazo no Zako Tekigun Dan, also known as the Mysterious Small Fry Enemy Army Group) is the Super Smash Bros. Brawl incarnation of Fighting Wire Frames from Super Smash Bros. Melee. Unlike their predecessors, they only appear in Multi-Man Brawl, not Classic mode. The alloys come in four colours (red, yellow, green, blue) each with a different model. The Fighting Alloys all used cloned moveset of fighters: Red uses Captain Falcon's attacks, Blue Zelda's. The Yellow Alloy attacks like Mario, and the Green Alloy uses Kirby's moves. None of the alloys can use their base character's special moves or grabs, however. When playing a Multi-Man Brawl, a normal fighter will occasionally replace every 25th alloys to break the monotony. Trophy Info: Red Alloy A member of the Fighting Alloys. This one's sporting a red body. Built like an everyday hero, he fights like one too. Typically, when groups are divided into colors, red tends to serve a leadership role. Although this does not necessarily apply to the Alloys, the Red Alloy somehow feels the need to step it up. Defeating 5 Alloys in Cruel Brawl gets you this trophy. Trophy Info: Blue Alloy A beautiful, cobalt blue member of the Alloys. This dainty female-form Alloy relies on a less rough-and-tumble style of fighting. The core at the center of her body provides power for the whole group of Alloys and plays a key role in holding body parts together. However, this is not necessarily a weak point, and attacking this core will not result in greater damage. Clearing 100-Man Brawl with all Characters gets you this trophy. Trophy Info: Yellow Alloy A member of the Alloys who stands out from the bunch with a sharp yellow body and horns. He moves like Mario but is bigger and has a longer reach. He can't, however, use items or special moves. Also remember that he is not controlled by a human player, so this is your big chance--show him who's boss! Defeating 100 Alloys in Endless Brawl gets you this trophy. Trophy Info: Green Alloy The guy who clearly has the biggest head of all the Alloys. In fact, he's all head! When you face him in the 100-Man Brawl, he'll come at you in a group with other Alloys. While kicking around herds of these bad boys can be good fun, the highest-difficulty Brawl challenge is brutal--the Green Alloys will come at you like merciless demons! Clearing 15-Minute Brawl gets you this trophy. Trivia *Alloy is a type of metal. *Alloy means to mix (metals or metal with nonmetal according to the periodic table) so as to form an alloy. The designs of the Fighting Alloy Team seem as if the Fighting Wire Frames, and the Fighting Polygons were merged together to get the Fighting Alloys. *The Yellow Alloy's appearance is very similar to the cyan colored stick figure characters from Meteos, another one of Masahiro Sakurai's games, though its attacks resemble to Mario's. *They are the only characters in Brawl that are not playable but can be grabbed. Sandbag exists as an Item instead of a character and thus can't be grabbed. Enemies in the Subspace Emissary are either Bosses that can't be grabbed anyway, or enemy-class fighters, which cannot be grabbed except for the Primids. Similarly, the Alloys are the only characters that can grab other characters (with the exception of some Bosses) which can prove fatal in Cruel Brawl. *Flower has no effect on them, but they can still pick up a Starman. *Hackers have managed to get alloys as playable characters. Attempting to use a Final Smash will just freeze the Alloy in a regular pose until it gets hit by someone else. *When you hack to play as the Green Alloy, its Forward Throw and Up Throw resemble that of Jigglypuff, though it is based off of Kirby. *The Alloy's (Blue, Red, Green and Yellow) are unable to grab the edge of the stage. * The Red Alloys resemble Captain Falcon's moveset and body shape, Blue Alloy is Zelda, Green Alloy is Kirby and Yellow Alloy is Mario. Category:Characters Category:Characters (SSBB) Category:Unplayable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. universe From SmashWiki, a Wikia wiki.